


Happy New Year

by KaylaRachille



Series: All American Holiday [5]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Christmas/New Year, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jokes, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: The teens are all enjoying a quiet holiday at home with the ones they love the most as they are all reminded that the holidays are a time to slow down and to remember what is most important in life – being surrounded by family.Part Five:Happy New Year- JJ throws his annual New Year’s party where he and his friends share their new year’s resolutions and some cheesy jokes around a fire pit.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker, Coop/Patience, Jordan Baker/Simone Hicks
Series: All American Holiday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055327
Kudos: 2





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊 
> 
> Welcome to the fifth and final part of this holiday series! I hope that it finds y’all doing well! This story was super fun to write! I hope that y'all have enjoyed this holiday series as it is my gift to all of you for your support throughout this year (my first year of posting my stories.) <3
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> P.S. This story is a special gift for everyone like me who loves this show and all of the characters so much! So, I hope that y'all will enjoy it! :D

With the warm almost hot California sun beaming down on his back JJ starts to doubt his decision to make Christmas sweaters a requirement for his party as he wipes the small beads of sweat from his brow before looks up from the fire pit after he finally gets it lit after trying for the fifth time with his face scrunching up in confusion when he sees all his friends are there except for two.

“Ash and Liv aren’t here yet?” He asks shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight scanning the backyard until his gaze lands on Jordan who is sitting in one of the lounge chairs along the pool next to Simone.

“Liv texted and said they would be here in five minutes.” Jordan answers before taking a long drink of fruit punch still surprised at the fact that JJ is keeping this party alcohol free. 

“That must be them.” JJ exclaims turning back toward his house when the sound of the doorbell chiming echoes through the open patio door. 

“Remind me again why I let you talk me into wearing this?” Asher asks looking down at the gaudy slightly oversized Christmas sweater he is regretfully wearing after he rings the doorbell for the second time as Olivia snuggles into his side as a gust of cold air that promises cooler temperatures for the night brushes against their backs.

“Because you love me.” Olivia states with a teasing smile as she glances over at her boyfriend sending him a dramatic pout before she lets out a giggle. 

“You’re right I do.” Asher agrees kissing her on the cheek. “But I may have to be reminded of just how much I love you tonight.” He whispers into her ear with each word tickling her skin causing chill bumps to appear. 

“Oh, is that so? Well, I know the perfect way to remind you of that tonight.” She whispers back before kissing him on his still smirking lips. 

“I’m starting to remember.” He exclaims against her lips after they pull apart. 

“And don’t you ever forget it.” She tells him with a playful smile before they turn back toward the front door when they hear fast footsteps approaching on the other side. 

“There you two are!” JJ exclaims with a wide grin when he opens the front door to find the couple in question standing on the porch.“

You didn’t have to ring the doorbell Ash.” He tells his best friend as steps back to let them in. 

“We just didn’t want to barge in on the party.” Asher explains with a sheepish smile as Olivia grabs onto his sweaty hand giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“So, what took you two so long to get here?” JJ questions as he leads them into the kitchen where all of the snacks have been laid out on the kitchen island’s gleaming granite countertop.

“I had to stop for gas and Liv had to pick up the chip and dip.” Asher explains sitting the gas station plastic bag down onto the counter noticing that there are already three bowls of chips and four different types of dips. 

“So, that’s what you kids are calling it these days ‘stopping for gas’.” JJ teases as he laughs loudly at his own words. 

“JJ...” Asher scoffs crossing his arms over his chest. “I really did have to stop for gas. I even have the receipt to prove it.” He explains with an edge to his voice. 

“Dude lighten up. I was only joking.” JJ explains sharing a look with Olivia. 

“Yeah, lighten up babe.” Olivia tells him giving his hand another comforting squeeze. 

“Sorry.” Asher apologizes feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment as he casts his gaze down to the tiled floor. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it man.” JJ tells him clapping him on the shoulder as he walks by the couple on his way to the patio door. “The party is happening on the patio when you guys are ready.” He explains before he leaves them alone in the spacious kitchen. 

“Are you okay?” Olivia asks turning to look at her boyfriend with concern deep in her brown eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just I’ve been trying to do better this year after everything...” He admits raking a hand through his hair as he swallows down the fear of messing something else up that always seem to be following you. 

“And you are.” She affirms cupping his cheek with her hand. 

“Well, we should probably get out to the party. We don’t want JJ to think that just talking is a code word for something else.” He decides after he takes in several soothing breaths sending her a wide grin as he nods toward the patio door where they can hear they friends voices over the music coming from the Bluetooth speakers. 

“Right. But just remember you’re all mine when we get back to my house after midnight.” She whispers close to his ear before pressing a quick kiss to his lips before she takes his hand as they walk toward the patio door. 

“I can’t wait.” He tells her before they step out onto the patio into the bright sunshine as they are greeted by their friends with waves to join them around the fire pit. 

***

“I should go call my mom and check on the baby.” Simone announces after she finishes her cup of cider smiling over at Jordan when he gets up from his seat to follow her inside. 

“So, Coop has Preach found an apartment yet?” Layla asks turning to the couple across the fire pit from her as pulls her jacket up so that it covers her shoulders as the heat form the day fades away with the setting sun. 

“Yeah, he did actually. But he’s not moving in until next week. So, he’s still staying with me and my parents.” Coop explains with a fond smile as she thinks about how happy she is that her friend and mentor in many ways was released from jail early. 

“He should have come with you guys.” JJ exclaims after he takes his seat again once he got another cup full of fruit punch. 

“He was going to but then my mom said something about need a taste tester for some desserts. So, he decided to say.” Coop tells them with a laugh at the shocked expression that Patience sends her. 

“I can’t believe that you let him take your spot as the honoree bowl licker.” Patience says with a laugh as their friends join in. 

“Well, let’s just say this year I have been in the spirit of giving this year.” Coop explains with a wide grin. 

“Oh, yes I can definitely say that is true.” Patience says as she shows off the diamond studded music note charm on the silver necklace that Coop had gifted her. 

“That’s beautiful.” Layla and Olivia say at the same time before they send each other warm smiles. 

“Thank you.” Patience tells them holding the charm between her thumb and index finger before she leans oner to give Coop a quick but deep kiss. 

“Ah, young love isn’t it beautiful.” JJ says smiling over at Coop and Patience who are snuggled close under their blanket and then over to Asher and Olivia who are snuggled together just as close. 

“Yeah, it is.” Spencer agrees letting his eyes linger on Layla for a moment longer before he looks over to Jordan and Simone who are coming through the patio door. 

“Does anyone know what a new year’s resolution is?” JJ asks causally after Jordan and Simone take their seats with the warm glow of the fire making his bright blue eyes sparkle as he looks to each of his friends to find them all with questioning looks crossing their faces. 

“Something that I am going to forget by January 2nd.” Jordan jokes earning him light hearted chuckles from every one. 

“Well, probably since they always go in one year and out the other.” JJ delivers the punchline letting out a loud laugh almost falling out of his chair. “But I wanted to thank each of you for coming to my annual New Year’s party.” JJ says standing up from his seat around the fire pit. 

“We wouldn’t it miss for the world man.” Jordan assures him as a round of applause sounds over the music playing at a low volume. 

“And I thought since we only have like twenty minutes left until midnight that we could all share our new year’s resolutions.” JJ decides taking his seat once more between Jordan and Asher. 

“Okay I’ll start and then we’ll just go around in a circle.” Jordan announces as he interlaces his fingers through Simone’s hand. “The next year I want to become an even better father and to spend more time with my amazing girlfriend and son.” He says while looking at Simone as the flames from the fire pit cast shadows across their faces and the rug at their feet. 

“And I want to spend every minute of next year and for the rest of my life being the best mom that I can and having fun with our little family.” Simone tells the group with her eyes locked with Jordan’s warm gaze as he squeezes her hand. 

“I would love to play more football just for fun instead of for just the sake of winning. And course to continue to be the best big brother that I can be.” Spencer says before he takes a long drink of his water sharing a content smile with everyone. 

“Well, mine isn’t as cool as any of those resolutions but in the new year I would love to just take more time and focus on being just Coop. And not Coop the rapper or whatever…” She decides as Spencer claps a comforting hand on her right shoulder and Patience squeezes her right hand. 

“And I want to spend more time on making music for fun.” Patience chimes in with her music note charm shimmering against the light from the flames as she sits up straighter. 

“Next year I would love to take more time to explore who I am and to do more fun things.” Layla decides after a pause repeating her therapist suggestions for what she should work on the new year. 

“I feel like my resolutions are always the same each year but this year I would love to draw more and to see my podcast get more views.” Olivia tells them almost shyly while Asher sends her an encouraging smile. 

“In the new year I want work on learning how to lighten up.” Asher says sending a smile to JJ before he turns to Olivia. “And each day I want to continue to be a better person.” He tells her that she knows is his way of promising her that he is going to do just that. 

Eighteen minutes later they all gather around the huge flat-screen TV in the Parker's family room as the camera shows different shots of the thousands of people gathered in Times Square with their eyes trained on the ball that it is about to drop. 

“Ten…nine…eight…” They all start to countdown with crowd on the television. 

“Seven…six…five…”

“Four…three…two…” 

“ONE…” They all shout in unison as the ball drops and the confetti falls raining down on the street. 

“Happy New Year!” They all takes turn saying to each other as they toast to the new year and new beginnings with their plastic cups filled with sparkling white grape juice. 

“He didn’t make it until midnight.” Simone says showing Jordan the picture of their son that her mom had sent her of him aleeping in his crib. 

“I didn’t think that he would.” Jordan tells her with a warm smile before he kisses her. 

“So, who is just Coop going to be?” Patience wonders after the excitement from ringing in the new year dies down and they find a comfortable position on the couch. 

“I don’t know yet.” Coop admits taking her girlfriend's hand in her own.

“Well, I do.” Patience exclaims leaning in close to her face with a soft smile. “Whoever she damn well chooses.” She tells her before pressing a feather light kiss to her girlfriends waiting lips. 

“How is therapy going?” Spencer asks sitting down next to Layla at the chess table that he is sure hasn’t been used since JJ’s grandpa passed away. 

“It's going really good actually.” Layla tells him honestly sending him a genuine smile. 

“Good. I’m glad to hear that.” Spencer says with a nod before he continues. “And just know that I am still waiting for whenever you’re ready.” He promises her watching as she nods before they turn their attention back to the performer on the television.

“Is everything okay Ash?” Olivia asks cautiously as she steps into the kitchen to find her boyfriend starting at the window above the kitchen window out Into the darkened backyard. 

“What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.” He tells her before he turns around taking her hands in his own. 

“About what?” She wonders giving his hands a comforting squeeze. 

“How lucky I am to have you.” He tells her as he leans his forehead against hers. 

“Well, that’s funny because I was thinking about the same thing.” She whispers before she cups his face with her hands and kisses his lips softly. “Later.” She promises as she pulls back sending him a wink before they walk hand and hand back toward their friends. 

“Hey, JJ you never did tell us your new year’s resolution.” Asher says turning toward the platinum blonde who just piled his plate with more chip and dip. 

“Huh I didn’t did I?” JJ exclaims with his mouth full of chips. “To host many more parties with my awesome group of friends!” He shouts flashing his signature lopsided happy smile. 

“Here’s to many more parties!” Asher concludes with a toast raising his cup as his friends follow suit. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story! <3 
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo! 
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛 
> 
> P.S. I just wanted to take a moment to thank each and every one of you who have read my stories, left amazing and encouraging comments and kudos on my works this year!!! Having your guy’s support throughout my first year of posting my works has meant the world to me! I have been filled with so much joy by exploring my passion for writing this year after many years of not writing and by sharing all of these stories with y’all! But here is some exciting news that I hope you guys will be happy to know for the month of January every day leading up to the season three premiere of _All American_ I will be posting a new story or chapter! J have four new chapters of _The Before and The After_ coming, 10 brand new stories, and two new series! Each of which I can’t wait to share with y’all! I hope that you all will enjoy reading them! Happy New Year! <3


End file.
